A) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image controlling apparatus that can render various kinds of images by arbitrary controlling a reproduction of an image in accordance with an event.
B) Description of the Related Art
There have been a large number of image editing apparatuses that store and edit a plurality of image data. The image editing apparatus outputs an image after editing it, and it outputs the image not depending on an occasion selectively, therefore it is not on real time base.